Meant To Be
by Samantha Voorhees
Summary: I'm not to happy with the title  A TFA version of Love Never Dies but with plenty of adjustments, given and taken things. Optimus X OC & side pairs. Possible Lemon in future chapters. Other than that it's T. Please review, be nice, and above all, Enjoy!
1. Intro

_"Hello everyone. Yes I'm afraid it's true. Thanks to a wannabe critique named Jumpfrog, Ask the Kaiju and Ask the Oc's have both been deleted. But hopefully this won't make me lose anyone. I'd sure be upset if those stories were all you really wanted me for. But at any rate, I decided one day that maybe I should make a Transformers Animated Version of Love Never Dies. I'll probably give this one a bit more effort though considering that Animated isn't as cheesy as G1 is. Also I'd best make a lot of adjustments so I'm not just telling the same exact story twice. I'll work as fast as I can but don't expect miracles. Well enjoy! I own nothing here except the OC femmes."_

**_MEANT TO BE_**

_Optimus's Pov_

I must admit, my life had made a good turn since the day I captured Megatron.

Not only did Ultra Magnus let me back into the Elites, he also chose me to become the next Magnus if anything were to happen to him in the future.

I'll never forget the expression on Sentinel's faceplate when he heard that. He was green with envy and red with anger.

My strength had improved and my skill was only getting better.

Thankfully, Magnus allowed me to still reside back on the Earth base. After all, I'd grown too attached to the other bots to have to leave them.

I thought that the day I got such a promotion would be the greatest thing that would ever happened to me.

That was before I knew about her.

Someone who would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 1:The Femmes Have Landed

_"Alright, next chapter. Sorry if it's lacking. Well as you can see I have quite a few Ocs in this story. Originally there were going to be more but I figured I'd best shorten the list."_

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Femmes have landed_**

Word got out of a UFO sighting not too far from Lake Erie. The Autobots could not identify it as one of theirs but it didn't seem like a Decepticon ship either.

Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet went to the area to investigate. They arrived at the lake and examined the area. Nothing around the lake itself seemed very suspicious or altered.

"We'll split up and look around for anything related to this." Optimus said. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

The others comprehended and went different way. It didn't take Bumblebee long before he stumbled upon the very ship that was sighted. It was pretty big. Large enough to temperately house a number of Cybertronians.

"Hey guys, I found it!" He said into the comm link.

"Good work little buddy." Bulkhead said.

"We'll be over there as soon as possible Bumblebee. It may take me a while though." Optimus added.

Bulkhead and Ratchet arrived very shortly after but Optimus was still hadn't arrive.

Before they could think about it much, the hatch on the ship opened up with a hiss. The 3 Autobots jumped at the sudden noise and braced themselves for whatever was about to exit the ship.

Once the opening took on it's entrance form, a figure came out into view holding a blaster in it's hands.

It was a femme.

Neither an Autobot nor a Decepticon symbol was present on her body. She was about Ratchet's height but unlike him, this femme clearly kept with her updates very well. She had a lavender and black color combination. Instead of a helmet like helm, she had lavender metallic hair that moved like a human's. It stopped about halfway down her neck.

The femme lowered her weapon and smiled. She clearly didn't see them as a threat.

"Hi there." She greeted with a lovely smile then walked down the ramp that had extended upon the entrance's opening.

"Hello good looking." Bumblebee answered.

"Wishing on miracles, huh kid?" Ratchet asked.

The femme giggled.

"I like you three already." She said. "Well come on, we can talk inside. Besides there's more femmes here you probably want to meet. By the way, name's Ava."

"Ava?" Bulkhead asked. "That doesn't sound very...Cybertronian-like."

"Didn't come from Cybertron." Ava replied before walking up the ramp.

"Nice aft." Bumblebee said to himself.

The Autobots followed Ava onto the ship. It was very well kept and tended to. No mess, nothing broken, not a flaw in sight.

"Well hello there!" A rather elderly but cheerful voice greeted.

They turned to see another femme. She wasn't as well updated as Ava was. This femme was rather elderly but still working fine. She didn't seem like a cranky bot like Ratchet was, she seemed more like a nice lady who loved to do kind things for others. Her colors were white and orange. She too was about Ratchet's height. And just like Ava, she had metallic hair only hers ended at her shoulders and was orange.

"Hi!" Another femme greeted. This femme seemed like the type who loved to have fun just like Ava. She was shorter than the other two femmes, had a green and yellow color combination and she too had metallic hair and her's was as long as the white and orange one's but more gathered and it was green.

"Hello." Yet another femme said. She seemed a bit more on the serious side but not to a large degree. This one was about as tall as the green and yellow one. She had a helmet like helm with strands of blue metallic hair dangling out the back. Her colors were blue and green.

"Oh uh Hi." The final femme in the room greeted rather nervously. She looked very shy and innocent. It seemed like just raising your voice too high would be enough to break her. She was white and purple in color. She was smaller than the previous femmes and her purple metallic hair was flowing past her shoulders a bit.

It was almost too good to be true. All of the femmes were beautiful.

"If this is a dream then don't wake me up." Bumblebee whispered to Bulkhead.

"I can't say I blame you." He whispered back.

"You know Ava." The green and yellow femme said. "Your sister probably won't like the fact that you let them aboard without her permission.

"Sister?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah." Ava said. "My older sister has kind of been our leader for a good time."

"So is she one of those cruel, ugly, old, tyrant femmes who won't let you do anything fun?" Bumblebee asked.

"I happen to be that cruel, ugly, old, tyrant femme." A voice from behind answered.

Bumblebee turned around to see one last femme.

She wasn't out of date and certainly wasn't ugly. In fact, it was quite arguable that she was the best looking femme of the 6. She was taller than the other femmes and Ratchet. She was black and red in color with red metallic hair in the style of a high ponytail. She didn't look at them with the welcoming look that the other femmes gave them though.

"Um." Bumblebee stuttered embarrassed.

"Nice going kid." Ratchet said smirking and patted him on the back.

"Ava, what are they doing aboard the ship?" The red femme asked.

"Well, I saw them outside, didn't think of them as threats and brought them in." Ava answered.

"Funny." The red femme replied. "You said the Norgonos didn't look like threats either, and what did that cost me in the end?"

Ava sighed and said.

"Five lives and half the ship's fuel."

"Exactly." The red femme answered in a rather mother like tone. "And you do the same thing even after that?"

"I'm sorry." Ava answered. "But-"

"But nothing!" The red femme answered. "We've already lost our planet and the rest of our kind! Another life is just too high of a price, especially my sister's!"

Ava hung her head.

"I want to speak to your leader in person. Until then, I'm going to have to ask you to not leave our sight." The red femme said.

"Alright, alright. Bossbot should be here soon." Bumblebee answered.

The red femme walking into another room.

"We're sorry." The orange and white femme said. "She's usually a lot more friendly and playful than this but recent events have made her pretty cautious about everything."

"She'll be great to have around once she feels comfortable and trusts you. Then we shouldn't have any trouble." The blue and green femme said.

"Unless of course you really are planing on doing us wrong." Ava added.

"No way." Bumblebee said.

"Hey Prime." Bulkhead radioed. "You'd best get over here fast. There are six femmes on board and they don't seem hostile but the leading femme wants to see you in person."

"I'm on my way Bulkhead." Optimus answered.

After a few minutes, he finally pulled up towards the ship. Optimus transformed and walked up the ramp and into the craft. 5 of the femmes eyed the bossbot upon his entry.

"Which one of you is the leader?" He asked.

"I am." The red femme who had her attention away said. Then she turned around to find him face to face.

As soon as she gazed at him, she stopped and stared.

Optimus looked back at her and he too was at a loss for words for a brief moment.

**The red femme's Pov**

I had seen quite a few mechs in my life but this one was without a doubt the most dashing I had ever seen. He had strong broad shoulders, a big masculine chest, and a handsome face with two beautiful optics. In them, I saw no evil, no mischief, no danger to the innocent. Somehow, I knew I could trust him.

**Optimus's Pov**

I found myself unable to speak as I saw the femme. I had never seen such a beautiful femme before. Her optics were glimmered like the All Spark pieces, and her lips were full and a lovely red color. I tried to continue conversation.

**No one's Pov**

"Well, maybe I was mislead but I don't believe I've seen you from Cybertron Ma'am." Optimus said without a stutter.

"Oh, that's because we're not from Cybertron." The Femme answered, a little bit of pause between the "Oh" and "that's" but she didn't stutter either. "Our origins might have been similarly traced though."

"We've heard about the planet though, and the Autobots and Decepticons." Ava added. "I'm guessing you boys are Autobots."

"Right." Bulkhead answered.

"The others of our kind and our planet however was wiped out." The red femme continued. "I really don't like to talk about it."

"That's fine." Optimus answered. "I suppose you're were looking for a new residence."

"Exactly." The green and yellow femme said.

"Well you pretty femmes are more than welcome to stay with us." Bumblebee said. "Right Bossbot?"

Optimus nodded. "If that's fine with you." He said looking back at the red femme.

The femme felt much more relaxed.

"Alright. I trust you." She replied. "I don't see any deception in you."

Ava, Bumblebee, and the green and yellow femme cheered in unison.

Optimus smiled and shook his head. The red femme smile too at the cheer.

"By the way, the name's Bumblebee." Bumblebee said introducing himself.

"And I'm Bulkhead." Bulkhead added.

"Ratchet." Ratchet said.

"And I am Optimus Prime." Optimus finished.

"The Autobot who kicked Megatron's sorry aft?" The green and yellow femme asked.

"You're quite well known." The blue and green femme added.

"Well, we already know Ava. What are the rest of your names?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm Valtina." The orange and white femme added.

"My name is Melossa." The white and purple femme said.

"Name's Mahola." The green and yellow femme continued.

"I'm Damia." The blue and green femme added.

"And I'm Katrina." The red femme finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Optimus said. "If you don't mind, I'd prefer us to get to know each other back at out base."

"Oh that's no trouble at all." Valtina said.

"We'll lead the way." Optimus said transforming.

Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead transformed as well and headed off.

Not yet scanned any vehicles and with no previous forms to take, the femmes either flew or ran after the bots.

It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	3. Chapter 2:A New Home

"_Hey again all! Sorry this chapter is a little late. I vowed to myself that I would not do anything else fun until I finished this chapter. I had some mental blocks but I sure am glad that this is done at last."_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A New Home**_

After some time driving, flying, and walking, the Autobots and their new femme friends arrived at the base.

Sari who got word that they were returning, awaited them at the entrance. She kept brainstorming on what or who her friends found.

"So, this is you base?" Mahola asked.

"It use to be a abandoned factory until we gave it our touch." Bulkhead answered.

"You know, I'm surprised you all haven't been questioning what everything we passed was." Ratchet brought up.

"Why would we?" Ava asked. "This planet isn't too different from the one we use to live on."

"Really? We had not trees or plants back on Cybertron." Bumblebee said.

"Well our planet wasn't Cybertron." Mahola answered in a slight "well obviously" tone.

"It was known as Kamier." Katrina said.

"Let's go inside." Optimus said. "There's someone else we want you to meet."

Opening the entrance door, Sari's head shot up at the movement.

She was a bit surprised to see 6 unfamiliar femmes with the Autobots.

"Well guys, what kind of mess did you get yourselves into?" She said jestingly with a smirk.

"They were the ones on the ship." Bulkhead said.

"This is Sari." Bumblebee said introducing them. "She's been our friend since the day we arrived here."

"Hi." Sari said with a smile and raising a hand.

"Hello there little dear." Valtina replied gently shaking it with her much larger hand or rather her index finger and thumb. "My name is Valtina."

"I-I'm Melossa." Melossa said with a stutter when the disproportional handshake exchanged to her hand and Sari's.

"My name is Damia." Damia introduced upon her handshake.

"Mahola." Mahola said at her turn.

"Name's Ava." Ava continued at her's.

"And I'm Katrina." Katrina finished with the last handshake.

"Hmm. Those don't sound like very Cybertronian names." Sari commented.

"As we told your Autobot friends, we didn't come from Cybertron." Ava said.

"You know, I use to think that this team needed more female robots." Sari added. "Now I'm probably going to start thinking the other way around."

"We have the room here." Optimus said. "We'll start working on quarters for you all."

"It's very kind of you to take us in like this." Melossa said.

"Well who wouldn't want to bring in pretty femmes like you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Besides, helping those in need is what we Autobots were made to do." Optimus added.

"Even so, I feel like we should return the favor somehow." Katrina said. "Otherwise I'll just feel like we're being a burden to you all."

"Well if you insist then, Ultra Magnus would probably want you to join the Autobots anyway." Ratchet said.

"Sounds good to me." Mahola said. "What do you think Mistress Machine?"

"What I think is, it's easier to call me by name, Mahola." Katrina replied with a slight chuckle at the nickname the other femmes tended to call her at times. "But yes I do agree."

Optimus nodded and said.

"Once we finish on the quarters and interact for a little while, I'll contact him."

"So, is someone going to give us a tour of this place?" Ava asked.

"Allow me." Bumblebee said stepping up.

"I'll come too." Sari added.

"Let them do it Optimus." Ratchet whispered to him. "They'll be off our tailpipes for some good time."

Optimus chuckled as quietly as he could but knew that Ratchet was probably right.

"Alright then, stay out of trouble you two." Optimus said.

"We will, we will." Bumblebee replied with a small bit of irritation but not very much.

Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead walked off to work on the quarters for their new femme friends.

"Right this way ladies." Bumblebee said then he and Sari walked off.

The femmes followed, some of them rather amused with his wannabe charisma so to speak.

One by one, they were shown each room, and were told who it belonged to if it wasn't quite everyone's property.

After the tour was done, they all gathered in the living room and awaited the other 3 mechs to finish.

"So your real home is back in town?" Damia asked.

"That's right." Sari said. "With my father Professor Sumdac."

They didn't have to wait much longer before Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet entered the room as well.

"We're finished with your new rooms." Bulkhead announced to them.

"So, how about you tell us about yourselves?" Bumblebee asked.

"We will if you will too." Ava said.

"Well I like to make works of art." Bulkhead said.

"Really? I love art." Melossa replied.

"You do?" Bulkhead asked.

Melossa smiled and nodded. Still a bit withdrawn but obviously getting braver.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, Melossa here is a little shy towards strangers." Valtina said. "But don't worry. Soon she'll get use to it all. At any rate, I myself am the medibot of the team."

"Valtina is amazing." Ava said. "Some bots, you'd just swear they were dead for good, she can practically give them life again."

"Is that so?" Optimus said.

"Looks like you got competition Doc-bot." Bumblebee said to Ratchet while giving him the elbow.

The older mech replied with an irritated glare.

"Oh you're a Medibot too?" Valtina asked.

"Yeah. I am." Ratchet replied.

"Well then, repairs should be easier with two of us working then, shouldn't they?" Valtina replied.

"I guess so." Ratchet answered with a bit of a smile at the thought. It would be a relief to get through Bumblebee's stubborn resistance faster during repairs.

"So what about you Bumblebee?" Damia asked. "What do you like to do?"

"I like to do just what I like." He replied.

"Been there, done that." Mahola said giggling.

"Join the club." Ava added.

"_Great, another rebel._" Katrina thought.

"Well so do I Bumblebee." Damia responded. "But not in a way to irritate others if that's what you're getting at. I really like to explore lands."

"And of course like I said. Katrina is our leader." Ava commented.

"Just like Prime here." Bumblebee said.

The conversation went on for a good while and by the end, they all got to know each other fairly well.

"Well what more do we have to say other than welcome aboard the team?" Bumblebee said.

"I'm flattered." Mahola said.

"I'll inform Ultra Magnus of your arrival." Optimus said.

"Thanks again for taking us under your wing like this." Katrina said.

"We told you, it wasn't a problem." Optimus reassured.

"How about we show you the rooms and you all take your picks?" Bulkhead asked.

"Alright then." Valtina said.

"Tomorrow we'll collect our possessions from the ship and scan vehicle forms to take." Katrina said.

"You mean you don't have any forms to take from your last home?" Ratchet asked.

"No. Though we all were capable of doing so, the other transportation made a alternate forms unnecessary. But I can see that this planet is a bit behind such an updated state." Damia said.

"This planet is called Earth." Sari informed as they walked to the newly made quarters.

The femmes made their decisions on the choice of rooms and settled in.

Optimus meanwhile got into contact with Ultra Magnus to give him the news of their new allies.

"Sir. We found the ship and we were right. It wasn't a Decepticon craft." He said.

"Did you find the residence Optimus?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes sir. There were six femmes of neither an Autobot or Decepticon faction." Optimus replied. "They told us that their home world which they called Kamier was destroyed along with most of the civilians that inhabited the planet."

"Is that so?" Magnus questioned.

"It's what they told us." Optimus answered. "They asked for shelter and we brought them into the base. I'll keep my optic on them but I doubt they have hostile intentions. They also have wishes to join the Autobots but that's better your decision then mine sir."

Ultra Magnus nodded and then replied.

"Very well Optimus. I shall arrive to Earth in about an orbital cycle. Have them ready for me and I shall either deny or accept them as Autobots."

"Yes sir." Optimus answered.

"Just one last question." Magnus said.

"I'm listening sir." Optimus replied.

"How was their home world destroyed?" Magnus asked.

"They never told us sir." Optimus informed. "But I have my doubts that it was the Decepticons' doing. They seem a bit too uncomfortable talking about it."

"Do you have any idea why that could be?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I think the memory is too painful for them to share." Optimus said. "Like I said before, I doubt they're toying with us. After all, they didn't just give themselves in to us that easily. The leading femme was a bit hesitant to trust us at first. But still sir, it's your decision."

"Fair enough Optimus." Ultra Magnus answered. "I look into this Kamier and see if what they said was accurate. And as mentioned, we shall arrive tomorrow. I'm counting on you to keep watch over them until then."

"I will sir." Optimus replied nodding.

"Good. Ultra Magnus out." Magnus replied before turning off the transmission.

Turning off the transmission on his end too, Optimus got up and knew that Ultra Magnus' use of the word "we" would probably mean that Sentinel Prime, Jazz, and possibly the Jet Twins would also be making a visit.

Some time ago Optimus would have to build up his resistance to prevent himself from doing something to Sentinel that would cost him his leader position knowing his rival's personality, but this time he just smiled.

Sentinel was in no position to call him a washout anymore.

In fact, the thought of giving the Windbag Prime a taste of his own medicine did cross Optimus's mind.

He also wondered what the femmes would think about the other Autobots though he was pretty certain that Sentinel wouldn't be popular among them.

In the living room, Sari and Bumblebee were giving Mahola and Ava lessons on how to play Medieval Maze Monsters.

"Man this is so addicting." Ava said.

"I'll say." Mahola agreed. "Where have these been all this time?"

"They sure are catching on fast Bumblebee." Sari said. "Any fear about your high scores?"

"Outdo the master?" Bumblebee replied. "Never!"

"Valtina, Katrina, you two want to try this?" Mahola asked.

"Well it does look like fun." Valtina said walking up to them. "I think I will."

"C'mon sis!" Ava said. "Join us!"

Katrina smiled, shook her head and replied.

"No thanks. Maybe another time."

"Your loss." Ava responded.

Katrina walked to her new quarters. On the way she ran into Optimus.

"Oh, Hello Katrina." Optimus said with a smile.

"Hi Bossbot." Katrina replied with a smile of her own.

"Please, call me Optimus." Prime replied.

"Optimus." Katrina corrected.

"Were you heading to your quarters?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to just relax for a while." Katrina answered.

"Alright. I was just curious I guess." Optimus responded.

"Ok then." Katrina said.

"So, are you comfortable here?" Optimus asked.

"Yes I am. You've been very inviting after all. And I'm sorry that I was so overcautious with you all at first." Katrina said.

"It's fine." Optimus replied.

Katrina nodded.

"You know Katrina, you kind of remind me of someone I know, or at least what she use to be." Optimus said.

"What do you mean?" Katrina asked.

"Never mind, don't worry about it." Optimus replied.

"Ok. Well I guess I'll see you later." Katrina replied.

"Yeah, alright." Optimus replied.

As Katrina started to walk off Optimus suddenly stopped her.

"Listen Katrina." Optimus said.

Katrina gave the mech her attention.

"I'm not sure what occurred but whatever did, I'm sorry about what happened to your kind, and your home."

Katrina smiled again a bit and answered.

"Thanks Optimus."

"No problem." Optimus replied with a slight smile of his own.

Katrina nodded her head once and continued towards her quarters.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Optimus was sure he felt something in his spark that he hadn't felt for a very long time.


	4. Chapter 3:A Lousy Seduction

_"Oh it feels good to get this chapter done! Hopefully I'll be able to updated sooner than this from now on. Well, enjoy!_

_**Chapter 3**_  
><em><strong>A Lousy Seduction<strong>_

Upon daybreak, the Autobots and the femmes gathered all the possessions that were any use to them, from the ship.

With 10 robots on the job, it didn't take much time at all.

"Alright girls." Katrina said. "I guess we'd best scan for alternative forms now."

"We also best show you how the road rules apply on this planet." Optimus said. "We'd prefer to avoid accidents."

"Easily understandable." Mahola said. "So, which one of you boys will be my escort?"

Bumblebee went with Melossa, Bulkhead went with Mahola and Damia, Ratchet went with Valtina, and Optimus left with Katrina.

Being the last two left, Ava and Sari went as a pair as well.

On the way, they interacted other than just the smaller femme telling the bigger one how the "street rules" apply.

"So your home, what was it like?" Sari asked.

"Like I said, it wasn't too different from this one at all." Ava replied. "We had flora just like the ones around here."

"Anything different?" Sari asked again.

"Well the atmosphere looked a bit more green in color." Ava replied.

"And what happened to it?" Sari questioned once more.

"I told you Sari." Ava answered. "We don't like talking about it."

"...sorry." Sari responded.

"Not your fault kid." Ava said. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Where there's plenty of selections for you." Sari said.

The two arrived at a used car shop with a lot of vehicles parked and waiting to be taken.

The big femme looked through them all but nothing seemed to peak her interest.

Some were dull, others were scratched and the rest were just not her taste.

Ava then eyed something at the edge.

It was a Chrysler P.T. Cruiser.

Despite being in the used cars area, it looked as good as new.

"I like it." She said with a smile.

Ava ran her scanner across the vehicle and took the form as her alternative.

Her own version of course was larger.

"Looks nice in your colors." Sari said.

"Thanks." Ava replied before transforming back to herself. "So back to base?"

"Back to base." Sari answered.

The purple femme then turned back into her new alternative form drove home while Sari followed on her jetpack.

Ava had caught quickly and drove very well much to Sari's surprise.

Being the first to return, Ava transformed back into herself. Then she and Sari awaited the others to arrive as well.

It wasn't long at all before they saw Ratchet driving towards the base before taking his robot form.

Along with him, out of the skies came a orange and white colored medical helicopter.

It then transformed into the elderly femme.

"I thought this was a pretty nice vehicle." Valtina said.

Then Bulkhead alongside a Green and Blue colored Lexus IS (XE20) and a yellow and green Quad bike, all drove up to the base's entrance.

The Lexus changed shape until it was in Damia's form.

Mahola took her robot shape from the bike shortly after.

Following that, Bumblebee came in along with a purple Honda Accord Sedan that turned into the femme known as Melossa.

Finally, while Optimus parked at the area and transformed, a rather small but still unmistakable, red and black B-2 Spirit landed in a open spot.

Katrina's form emerged when it transformed.

"Where did she find that?" Sari asked herself with of course nothing to answer.

"Ultra Magnus should be here in a while." Optimus said.

"Is the windbag prime coming with him?" Bumblebee asked.

"Of course." Optimus said rolling his optics. "Him and Jazz."

"Are you gonna give him the slagging he always use to give to you?"

Optimus looked at the yellow bot for a moment. When he changed his view back to it's original spot, he replied with a simple.

"Maybe."

Followed by a slight smirk.

"Want to play video games while we wait Ava?" Bumblebee asked.

"You're on!" Ava answered and the two raced to the console.

After some time passed, Optimus called the others and they followed him to the rendezvous location which was up on a grassy plains, out of the town's way.

The bots transformed into their robot forms and awaited for the Elites to make their appearance.

"How long do they tend to keep you waiting?" Mahola asked.

Before Ratchet could answer, the sound of engines were heard behind the bots.

A very large ship soared over them and then hovered over a spot towards the area they were facing.

With it's exit looking towards them, the vehicle came to a gentle landing.

The door opened and when the movement came to an end, Jazz and Sentinel came walking out of the ship.

Ultra Magnus followed behind the pair.

"Greetings sir." Optimus said with a nod of his head.

Magnus nodded back.

He then eyed the femmes.

"I am Ultra Magnus." Magnus introduced. "I have heard from Optimus that you wish to join the Autobots."

"Yes sir." Katrina replied.

"Come aboard, everyone." Magnus said before turning around and walking into the ship again.

The other 13 followed the blue Autobot.

With a smirk on his face, Optimus whispered to Sentinel.

"How have you been, washout?"

"Shut up." He whispered back angrily.

Optimus chuckled very quietly. Even for him, it was good to get a little bit of ironic payback.

He then asked himself if he would stop on that one little comment or keep at it, the way Sentinel always had for him.

It wasn't much of a competition between the two choices.

Once inside the ship, Ultra Magnus turned to face the others who had followed him inside.

"I assume you're the leading femme." He said looking towards Katrina.

"Yes I am sir." Katrina answered.

"From what I've been told, your homeworld had been destroyed correct?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Katrina answered.

"And it wasn't by the Decepticon forces I assume?" Magnus continued.

"No sir." Katrina replied.

"I thought not. Such an action couldn't have been preformed by them as long as Megatron is locked away." Ultra Magnus said. "And with that as the scenario, what was it that caused such destruction?"

Katrina sighed and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's not an easy subject for me or the the other femmes." She answered.

"I see." He replied.

After a few seconds, Magnus continued.

"Not that I don't trust you, but just for precaution measures, I'm going to run a background check. I will return shortly."

With that he walked into another room leaving the others alone to interact.

Jazz turned towards the femmes and started conversation.

"Sorry for the lack of introduction outside. The name's Jazz. Nice to meet you little ladies." The ninja bot said with a very welcoming smile.

"Aren't you the kind, handsome one?" Valtina said.

"In the presence of the right company." Jazz said.

"What do you mean?" Damia asked.

"Well I knew you'd probably be pretty femmes but I never imagined this beautiful." Jazz said.

Mahola blushed.

"Oh you too kind." Valtina said with a giggle. "My name's Valtina. And that's Melossa, Mahola, and Damia."

Jazz nodded at them and chuckled, finding Mahola's blush rather cute.

Sentinel who had his optics on Katrina, walked over to the red femme and leaned against the side of the ship wall and crossed one leg over the other as if he was striking a pose.

It didn't take to long for her to realize he was beside her and she gave him her attention that had been absent until now.

"Do you want something?" She asked.

"You bet I do hot stuff." He replied.

"Come again?" Katrina asked.

"You're a real foxy femme." Sentinel answered.

Optimus kept wondering how he possibly got Elita to begin with.

_"Is this idiot serious?"_ Katrina thought.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Sentinel Prime. And if your looking for satisfaction, I can do anything he can fifty times better." He said with a cheesy grin and pointing at Optimus on the "he can" part.

The red femme just shook her head and laughed.

"I don't know what's bigger. Your ego or your chin." Katrina replied.

Sentinel's cheesy grin disappeared at the insult and his Optics widened.

Bumblebee could not even dream to stop the laughter he burst into. Not that he had any desire not to show it anyhow. The idiot had just set himself up for that.

At the same time, Sari's laughter peeked it's height too as well as Mahola's, and Ava's

Optimus couldn't control his either but fortunately, Bumblebee's was so loud, it didn't stand out nearly as well.

Even Jazz, Damia, Bulkhead, Valtina, and Ratchet could help but at least let out a few snickers.

Sentinel seethed angrily at Bumblebee, not noticing how much Optimus was laughing at him as well.

He then turned towards Ava who was laughing almost as hard.

"Care to tell me your name." He asked rather angrily when the laughter began to die down."

"What's it to you?" Ava replied.

Sentinel just glared.

Ava sighed and said.

"I'm Ava, the sister of that femme that you completely failed to seduce."

"And where do you get off laughing at a bot higher above you position?" He asked.

"Well I don't know, maybe because it was funny." Ava replied half sarcastically.

"It most certainly was not!" Sentinel replied.

"No really, it was." Ava said. "I mean just look at you chin. It's bigger than the rest of your helm!"

"IT IS NOT!" Sentinel yelled. "I DO NOT HAVE A GIANT CHIN!"

"Denying obvious truth are we?" Ava said.

"Why I oughta-" Sentinel started.

"C'mon S.P., leave her be." Jazz said.

Sentinel glared at Jazz then back to Ava.

"I'll be keeping my optics on you, malfunction." He whispered.

"So, I guess that leaves only you." Jazz said to Katrina.

"That's Katrina." Bulkhead said.

"Sure is a stubborn thing isn't she?" Sentinel muttered

"Sentinel, shut up." Optimus replied.

"What? You want her as you own?" Sentinel asked. "Want to gloat in my faceplate that you have a femme friend and I don't?"

"Just let it go Sentinel." Jazz said.

That was about the moment when the door finally opened. Ultra Magnus stepped out.

"It appears you're telling the truth my dear." The big Autobot said to Katrina. "I would still want an explanation some time but for now, we shall head for Cybertron to confirm your alliance with the Autobots."

The ship's opening closed shut and the engines ignited.

The large vehicle soon flew on route to Cybertron.


	5. Chapter 4:Welcome To The Team

_"Well I'm not too happy with this chapter but I wasn't getting much thought. Oh well, it means we'll get to the more interesting stuff faster then :)! Well enjoy everyone oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN ^^!_

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Welcome to the team_**

Advancing through the planet's atmosphere, the ship came to a landing on Cybertron.

The door and ramp opened with a hiss and the Autobots advanced out, followed by the femmes.

"I want all but the six femmes to remain here." Ultra Magnus said.

The other Autobots nodded, a sigh from Sentinel before his.

"Come with me." Magnus said to the femmes before advancing forward.

Autobots around them eyed the new female robots. None of them knew who they were obviously or where they came from.

Melossa felt rather uneasy with all the sudden attention, but Damia gave her a sense of confidence by patting the purple femme on the shoulder and said.

"Don't worry, they'll probably lose interest soon."

And sure enough, many of the watchers soon felt them as no threat and got back to what they were doing.

Following Ultra Magnus, they were lead through the city and saw many sites that Earth lacked while it too lacked some of Earth's features.

Since the Autobot walked, rather than transformed, the distance and time was wearing on Ava's nerves as well as the fact that they had to walk too.

Ere long, they arrived at a rather large building that seemed to be like a Mayor's or a President's residence in the city.

Lead through the structure they soon arrived to a rather large room with a large glowing cube like object in the center.

Magnus opened the top of the container it was placed in, and took the object out of it's hold.

"You six step up." He said with a hand motion for them to come closer.

The female mechs agreed, some rather hesitantly, others almost immediately.

"This is the Allspark. The most valuable object to all the Cybertronians." Ultra Magnus said. "It has powers beyond anyone's comprehension and the greatest strength in the history of our kind. There are however pieces missing from it. Our job is to reclaim it's pieces and reforge it completely as well as keeping it away from the Decepticons who would wish to misuse it's power for their own greedy desires."

"Fascinating." Damia said.

"Place your hands on it." Ultra Magnus said.

The femmes obeyed the order.

"Now, under the watch of Primus, do you all promise to hold your morality solely towards the Autobots and allies of the side?"

The femmes nodded and replied with a "Yes" or a synonym of the word.

"Should any treachery be preformed by any of you, forgiveness will not be an option and the consequences are severe." Ultra Magnus said. "Nevertheless, you all are accepted as honorary Autobots."

"Thank you sir." Katrina said.

"Yeah, thanks." Mahola added.

Magnus nodded then continued.

"You shall all be assigned to Optimus' team and possible promotions may happen in the future. Now come with me for your insignias." Ultra Magnus said before walking off again.

"I think they keep these things this far apart on purpose." Ava whispered to Mahola.

Mahola nodded back.

Sometime later, when all was done, Ultra Magnus lead the femmes back to the ship.

"You'll tour the rest of Cybertron another time, but for now, you're free to return home.

"Sir, if I may suggest something before we depart." Optimus started.

"Yes Optimus?" Magnus asked.

The red and blue bot then turned to Valtina.

"Valtina, didn't they say that you could pretty much revived the offlined?" Optimus asked.

"Well, to some extent but there are the conditions that I couldn't solve." The orange femme answered.

"Do you have in mind what I think you do Optimus?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"With your permission sir." Optimus answered. "There are two particular ones I wish to have her try to restore."

"Very well then, and I think I know which two you're referring at." The tall blue mech answered. "You know where they're kept. Show them the way."

"Yes sir," Optimus said with a nod.

Optimus advanced away, followed by the femmes as well as Bumblebee and Sari who felt board just standing there.

Ava was relived that Optimus transformed instead of walked.

Turning to their alt modes, the femmes and Bumblebee followed the big mech.

They arrived at another building. This time it seemed to be a morgue/mausoleum hybrid.

All around were dead or dying Autobots. Some on berths, others in caskets, and in other places and forms.

While the femmes were busy looking at the bodies, and while Damia was trying to keep Melossa from passing out, Optimus suddenly appeared in front of them holding a rather large and light blue cube.

"This was one of our fallen comrades Blurr." He explained. "A Decepticon named Shockwave disguised himself as an Autobot and as the humans would say, backstabbed him when the young Elite least expected it."

Optimus then handed the cube to the orange femme.

Valtina examined the cube carefully. She saw how tightly crumpled together it was and knew how much bigger the mech use to be.

Suddenly she spotted something of interest.

"OH! There's life in the little one yet!" She said. "See, his spark is still active. Now, he is not to the point of being offline but is conscious in the tightly compacted form of his."

"Meaning?" Ava asked.

"He is still online but can't hear or see a thing we're doing." The orange femme answered. "The poor thing must be boarded to no end."

"So what now? Do we keep pulling edges until he bends back in shape?" Bumblebee asked.

"No. Getting him safely back into his form in this state by hand is next to impossible. Now, I have a certain liquid substance back at the Earth's base that seep into these cracks like these and expand the gaps. It will help out a lot for reforming the little mech. If we soak him in a good size tub of it, We should get the worst problem done and from their, simple repairs will finish the job." Valtina explained.

"If Blurr could hear you, I'm sure he would have been happy to hear that." Sari said.

"And the other one is over here." Optimus said walking towards a casket this time.

Inside the casket was a offlined bot who in a way looked a little similar to Jazz, except slightly taller, different colors, flaps on the shoulders, and other details.

And also like Jazz, it seemed to be a bot who knew Circuit-su.

"This was one of our team members. Prowl. During our fight with Megatron, he sacrificed his own life to help the rest of us." Optimus said.

"I'm sure Alma would be proud of that move." Ava said not too mournfully.

Katrina elbowed Ava in the chestplate making the lavender femme bend forward, holding the impacted area in pain.

"I find it fitting to return the favor to him." Optimus continued.

"Well let me take a look at him." Valtina said.

Valtina examined the body of the fallen ninja bot.

"Hmm.. This one certainly won't be as easy. But I might be able to reforge his spark if I'm very delicate with the operation." The femme said. "He does seem to have a strong will power after all."

"Oh Valtina, if you pull this off, I'll apologize to him for everything I ever did to him." Bumblebee said rather relieved.

"What did you do?" Mahola asked.

Before Bumblebee could answer, Sari slapped her hand over the yellow bot's mouth.

"Trust me, you don't have the time to hear it all." She said.

"Well it will be difficult but I think it is indeed possible to raise him back from the dead." Valtina said. "I promise you I'll do my best with both of them."

"Thank you Valtina." Optimus said. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

"Well I'm ready to leave for home and get to work if you are." Valtina said.

"Very well then." Optimus answered "I'll get Bulkhead to move Prowl's casket to the ship."

Optimus transformed and drove off followed by Bumblebee, and all the femmes save for Katrina and Ava who decided to wait where they were.

Ava decided to start up a conversation between them.

"I hope realize that I know how you feel about him." She said.

"I beg your pardon?" Katrina answered.

"About Optimus. I know how you feel about him." Ava replied.

"What are you talking about?" Katrina said although she already knew where this was going.

"Oh don't play dumb with me sis." Ava said. "I know you're head over heels in love with that mech.

"Oh I am, am I?" Katrina asked.

"But of course." Ava said. "How can you not love a bot like him? He's a full package."

"Then why aren't you gawking over him?" Katrina said.

"Don't want to get in your way." Ava said. "Besides, I doubt he would feel for me."

"And what makes you think he would feel for me?" Katrina said.

"Well for one thing both of you two are leaders." Ava said.

"Oh my you're right Ava." Katrina said rolling her optics. "We're defiantly made for each other."

"C'mon. You know you want him." Ava said getting closer and closer to her audio receptor. "You want to feel his lips on your own. You want to feel his arms, holding you in a tight embrace. You want his dentals gently nibbling at your neck."

Katrina was one for patience but Ava was really pushing it.

"You want to feel his glossa trace along your body." Her sister continued. "You want his chestplate pressed tightly against your breasts."

_"If she says one more thing about this.."_ Katrina thought.

"You want him to frag you into stasis!" Ava said again raiser her voice a bit.

_"Well a promise is a promise."_ Katrina thought.

The red femme elbowed Ava in the same spot again with more force this time.

"OOF! Did you have to hit there again?" Ava asked.

"Get off my back about this Ava." Katrina said.

"Fine, but you know it's true." Ava said.

"Yeah." Katrina said rolling her optics again."Me and Optimus. That's rich."

About at that time Bulkhead walked in and lifted the casket.

The Autobots and femmes all gathered in the ship once again and set returned to Earth.

Landing in about the same spot, all the earth teamed Autobots walked off the ship.

"We shall make contact again soon." Ultra Magnus said to the femmes as they were leaving.

"Nice meet ya all." Jazz said with a smile.

Sentinel said nothing but gave them a very cold stare.

"If I never see him again it will be too soon." Mahola whispered to Ava.

Ava giggled in response.

The others then watched as the ship left back for Cybertron once more.


End file.
